


Все не так, как кажется

by peterdelpan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterdelpan/pseuds/peterdelpan
Summary: И Баки убеждается в этом почти без посторонней помощи.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 43





	Все не так, как кажется

**Author's Note:**

> [Прочитать на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8274120)

Позволь себе чувствовать, говорила ему Шури.

Ну, Баки и позволяет себе чувствовать.

Он стоит как дурак, усилием воли загоняя куда-то вглубь себя волну неопознанных эмоций, и смотрит на Стива и Сэма, которые очень гармонично смотрятся на фоне воды и неба.

О чем они говорят?

«Что? Говоришь, щит можно использовать вместо парашюта и зонта? — мысленно передразнивает он Сэма. — Нет, Стив, я не буду кататься на щите с горки».

Шури говорила, что это нездоровый способ преодоления тревожности, страха, беспокойства и паники, но ее здесь нет, и он не уверен, что это именно то, что он сейчас чувствует.

— Он действительно это сделал.

Баки не вздрагивает только благодаря натренированной годами выдержке. Он медленно оборачивается.

Глубокий голос принадлежит мужчине с щеголеватой бородкой, который без видимого интереса, даже с какой-то скукой рассматривает сначала Стива и Сэма, а затем — Баки.

— И ты ему позволил.

Да что он знает?

— О, а я тебя помню, — с притворной восторженностью говорит Баки, в то же время как совесть голосом Стива уже в который раз напоминает, что нет необходимости вести себя, как придурок, но Баки не слушает. — Ты — фокусник!

Стива здесь нет. Ну, он есть, но он старый. Без щита. Что он ему сделает? Побьет тростью? С этим мысленным поощрением Баки начинает слегка издевательски размахивать руками, демонстрируя запомнившиеся с битвы магические жесты.

— Вжух. Вжух.

— Да. Теперь я действительно понимаю, почему он тебя оставил, — сухо сообщает мужчина.

И Баки как по мановению волшебной палочки останавливается и, что удивительно, перестает злиться. Точно, фокусник, думает он.

— Ты ничего не знаешь. Стив и я…

— Да, да. Лучшие друзья с детства. Школьный двор, поле боя и прочее, — не совсем терпеливо перечисляет он. — Я все это знаю.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Баки с усталым вздохом.

В ответ фокусник поднимает руку и делает какой-то замысловатый жест, который в любой другой ситуации Баки принял бы за оскорбительный. Но одновременно с жестом перед ним с необычным звуком открывается… Портал?

Да. Это портал, похожий на тот, что привел его к Стиву со сломанным щитом, неожиданно решившему, что это хорошая идея взять на себя Таноса в одиночку.

Только сейчас этот портал не стоит на месте, он будто плывет по воздуху по направлению к Баки.

Он делает шаг влево, и портал следует за ним.

Что происходит?

Баки с опаской косится на доктора Стрэнджа.

Конечно, он знает, как того зовут. Он ведь солдат, а солдат должен знать своих союзников: их слабые и сильные стороны.

— Иди. Исправь _это_ , — говорит доктор и подмигивает ему.

Что он имеет в виду под _этим_?

Зарождающееся подозрение мгновенно сменяется тихой паникой, когда этот доктор взмахивает рукой, и Баки, будто по одной ее воле, падает спиной назад в сторону портала.

Последняя его мысль, что он найдет этого фокусника и…

***

…Он жестко приземляется на чьем-то идеальном газоне: ярко-зеленом, ровном подстриженном травинка к травинке.

Баки приподнимается и изучает обстановку: с одной стороны — цветочные клумбы и девственно-белый забор, с другой — гравийная дорожка, ведущая к совершенно обычному дому, дверь которого приоткрыта.

С мрачным предчувствием он встает, идет по дорожке, поднимается по аккуратной лестнице, останавливается у двери, вздыхает и поднимает руку…

И, конечно же, не дожидаясь стука, дверь открывается.

Перед ним стоит Пегги Картер, рот который при виде него открывается, образуя букву «оа», но затем ее лицо скручивается в выражение, которое он не берется определить.

— Стив! — кричит она, уставившись немигающе на Баки.

Где-то в доме что-то гремит, падает, затем раздаются торопливые шаги.

— Пегги, пожалуйста, ты…

Это, конечно же, Стив.

Стив, который видит его и резко останавливается, почти спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

— Баки? — неуверенно говорит он. Его нижняя губа начинает слегка дрожать и, судя по глазам, окруженным красными ободками, он недавно плакал, и, возможно, заплачет снова.

Последнее наблюдение переключает Баки из режима «Что за черт происходит?» в «Стиву больно. Защити Стива».

Он кидает на Пегги угрожающий взгляд.

— Что ты с ним сделала?

Она возмущенно открывает рот, но он не ждет ответа, просто аккуратно отодвигает ее с дороги: ему необходимо осмотреть Стива.

— Что?!

— Бак, что.?

Баки игнорирует глупые вопросы: он должен проверить Стива на наличие возможных повреждений, а Стив еще совершенно не помогает, пытается, но слабо, увернуться от рук, ищущих синяки, царапины, ножевые ранения, застрявшие пули…

— Баки…

Стив улыбается, что не показатель. Стив может улыбаться с открытым ртом и при этом хрипло дышать из-за сломанного носа. Он может рассказывать несмешную шутку и в то же время кашлять кровью, может затем смеяться кровавыми зубами и подмигивать подбитым глазом.

— Баки, посмотри на меня!

Баки смотрит.

— Баки, что ты здесь делаешь? — осторожно говорит Стив, отвлекающе хлопая длинными ресницами.

— Я бы тоже хотела это знать.

Ой.

Баки совершенно про нее забыл. И если сначала ему немного неловко, и он поворачивается к Пегги, чтобы извиниться, то стоит ему через открытую дверь увидеть этот дурацкий идеальный газон, на который он жестко приземлился, как Баки обоснованно сердится.

— Это все тот фокусник! Стрэндж! — почти кричит он немного истерично, захлебываясь словами, затем с усилием он останавливается, делает успокаивающие вдох и выдох и продолжает уже более спокойно. — Он взмахнул рукой. Вот так — вжух, затем — абракадабра! И он…

— И он, что, Бак? — голос Стива резок. Он сосредоточенно и в то же время обеспокоенно смотрит на него, будто представляет все ужасы, которые могли произойти с Баки: один ужас за другим, один за другим.

— О, Боже, — говорит Пегги, и по ее тону, Баки может догадаться, что она закатывает глаза.

— И он толкнул меня в портал. И вот, — он пожимает плечами. — Я здесь.

Да. Он здесь, и он хочет выпить.

— Кто-нибудь хочет выпить? Потому что я хочу выпить, — говорит Пегги, будто читая мысли, чему он не был бы удивлен ни в малейшей степени.

Она не дожидается ответа, бормочет под нос что-то похожее на: «Эти два идиота» и идет куда-то вглубь дома.

— Да, — тупо говорит Баки и следует за ней.

***

Они сидят в гостиной.

Баки с любопытством осматривает комнату… Какая-то она маленькая. Да и сам дом кажется маленьким.

— Так что вы здесь живете? — спрашивает он с набитым ртом, уминая кусок шоколадного торта.

Пегги налила выпить только себе, мотивируя это тем, что вино — редкое и дорогое, а они — суперсолдаты, неспособные оценить его вкус. Баки хотел возразить и сказать, что у него, как у суперсолдата, сверхчувствительные вкусовые рецепторы, и он способен оценить что угодно вплоть до химического состава. Но Пегги откуда-то вытащила большой шоколадный торт с красным кремовым цветком на боку, который он принял сначала за красную звезду, и примерно секунду удивлялся такой непатриотичности… В общем, протест умер, так и не родившись.

— _Я_ здесь живу, — говорит Пегги будто бы со значением и кидает на Стива взгляд, от которого тот начинает ерзать на стуле.

— А я только сегодня сюда переместился, — объясняет Стив с вынужденной улыбкой. — Я имею в виду, в этот год. А ты, Баки, откуда?

— Да не прошло и 10 минут, как я видел, как ты ушел и… вернулся.

— Я вернулся? — и Стив выглядит действительно удивленным.

Он, и правда, не собирался возвращаться. От этого явного подтверждения у Баки пропадает аппетит. Он отодвигает тарелку и с поддельной бодростью говорит:

— Ага, ты вернулся сморщенным как изюм, в шляпе и с тростью. Кряхтел и еле передвигался.

— Конечно, — серьезно кивает Стив, но его выдают хитрый взгляд и уголки губ, подрагивающие в едва сдерживаемой улыбке. — Я так и планировал.

— Врешь, — парирует Баки и кидает в Стива салфеткой, которая до него не долетает и приземляется между ними.

— Как и ты, — соглашается Стив и улыбается той глупой улыбкой, которую Баки последний раз видел в Ваканде перед битвой.

Он внимательнее приглядывается к Стиву, подмечая расслабленное лицо, легкость в наклоне плеч, непринужденность, с которой он двигается. Неужели только она, Пегги Картер, может вот так помочь ему — почувствовать себя счастливым?

Эта горькая мысль является последней каплей для его нестабильного эмоционального состояния. И Баки позволяет выйти на поверхность черному водовороту эмоций, который он все это время пытался подавить, утопить вглубь себя.

— Стив, почему ты ушел?

Стив застывает, отодвигает тарелку и смотрит на Баки как-то жалостливо.

— Бак…

— Я не понимаю, — перебивает он. — Что здесь, в прошлом, есть, чего нет там, в настоящем? Ты спас всех, а потом бросил всех. И я не говорю о мире. Я о — Сэме, Ванде. Обо мне. Что насчет меня, Стив?

— Баки, послушай…

Но Баки не собирается слушать. Он резко встает.

— Нет, ты послушай, — он хочет ударить кулаком по столу, но сдерживается и нависает над Стивом, который замерзает как кролик перед удавом.

Ну, была не была.

— Я любил тебя так долго, Стив, — говорит он со всей серьезностью и наблюдает, как глаза Стива расширяются. — Да, Стив. Еще до войны. И это чувствовалось ужасно неправильным. Ты — мужчина, я — мужчина. Весь мир тогда считал это неправильным. Я боялся, все время боялся, что кто-то узнает, — Баки судорожно сглатывает и продолжает, не отрывая взгляд от все еще неестественно застывшего Стива. — Иногда мне казалось, что, может быть, ты тоже это чувствуешь. Иногда твои объятья, случайные касания или взгляд задерживались дольше, чем было приемлемо и необходимо. Иногда… Иногда я верил, что это взаимно.

Он отворачивается и отходит к окну.

За ним он видит одиноко стоящую Пегги с сигаретой в руке. Она, оказывается, вышла из комнаты, а он и не заметил. Он снова забыл о ней.

— Стив, ты должен сказать, что все это было в моей голове, — продолжает Баки, потому что ему нужно идти дальше, от прошлого, от Стива. Ему нужно успокоить этот эмоциональный водоворот. — Пожалуйста. Скажи, что я ошибался. Мне это нужно. Я этого не хочу, но мне нужно, понимаешь?

— Я не могу, — голос Стива звучит слабым и немного задыхающимся, будто он плачет.

Этот жестокий ответ бьет Баки под ребра. Если это правда, тогда почему? Он собирается спросить, но слова застревают в горле, когда он видит, что Стив, действительно, плачет. Подавив защитные инстинкты, Баки заставляет себя спросить:

— Тогда почему?

— Это время — мой дом, — упрямо говорит Стив, но не смотрит ему в глаза.

Это не ответ.

Баки просто не может понять эту приверженность времени. Она воспринимается, как ложное оправдание, не истина.

— А мой дом там, где ты, — говорит он тихо и уходит.

***

Он не планирует присоединяться к ней снаружи, но вот он, стоит рядом с Пегги Картер, которая признает его присутствие нечитаемым взглядом. Возможно, за ним она скрывает жалость или презрение, Баки не знает.

— Сержант Барнс.

Он хочет сказать ей, не называть его так, но потом передумывает. Какая к черту разница? Это — Пегги Картер. Ему нет дела до всего, что она делает и говорит.

— Агент, — также формально говорит он.

Она делает шаг к нему и, будто как вознаграждение за сохранение приемлемой социальной дистанции, предлагает сигарету.

— Вы знаете, в будущем доказали, что от этого умирают.

Она пожимает плечами и делает шаг назад.

— Смерть неизбежна.

Баки фыркает на эту очевидную банальность, а затем с фальшивой бодростью говорит:

— Да уж. Вы слышали, что я, например, убил президента, разбил череп Говарда Старка и задушил его жену? Еще я Стива пытался убить. Избил его почти до смерти. Он вам об этом говорил? Он вам говорил, что собирается остаться здесь и позволить всему этому неизбежно случиться?

И ему мгновенно стыдно за потерю контроля. Но это длится лишь секунду, потому что взгляд, который он получает от Пегги, Баки совершенно не нравится: и стыд сменяется злостью.

Она его жалеет! Он не нуждается в ее жалости и он собирается сказать ей об этом, но она его опережает.

— Вы не должны настраивать меня против Стива. Он все равно выберет вас. Он всегда выбирает вас.

Баки застывает и недоверчиво смотрит на нее.

Видимо, они оба пессимисты. Потому что он уверен, что Стив выберет Пегги. И, к тому же, есть еще одна проблема, если Стив выберет его (чего не случится), Баки не знает, как он справится с жужжащей постоянно мыслью, что перед тем, как выбрать его, Стив бросил его, он выбрал Пегги.

— И ты так просто его отпустишь? — ему, и правда, любопытно. Он, видимо, имеет совершенно неправильное представление об этой женщине.

— Я люблю его, но я не знаю его, — ее голос нейтрален, но она отворачивает лицо в сторону так, что оно оказывается в тени.

Что-то в этом утверждении чувствуется неправильным. И он почти понимает что. Он открывает рот, слова — на кончике языка…

— Ты меня ненавидишь, — говорит Пегги, и что бы он не собирался сказать, слова замирают на губах, а затем трансформируются в категоричный ответ.

— Нет, — он пытается сложить блуждающие мысли и неустойчивые чувства во что-то связное, имеющее смысл. — Я ненавижу значение твоего образа. Ты ненастоящая, мечта, фантазия, отголосок прошлого, который тянет назад и не дает двигаться вперед. Тебя даже не существует. Знаешь, как в «Питере Пэне», ты — фея Динь-Динь, принадлежащая Нетландии.

Она лишь посмеивается и, будто бы даже с развлечением смотрит на него, но, Баки замечает в ее глазах слезы.

— А ты — мудак, — удивленно говорит она, затем несолидно фыркает. — И ты, значит, в этой сказке — Венди. Девочка из реального мира.

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, я — капитан Крюк, — он сжимает и разжимает металлический кулак. — Никто не захочет быть с капитаном Крюком. Он — злодей, которого преследует крокодил, съевший одну из его частей.

Некоторое время после этого они стоят в тишине, затем Пегги кидает окурок в клумбу и уходит.

Со вздохом он подбирает за ней мусор и кидает его в ближайший предназначенный для этого контейнер.

***

Он не уверен, сколько прошло фактического времени с того момента, как Стив ушел в прошлое и вернулся, а Стрэндж отправил его в прошлое. Но солнце, как было в зените в прошлом-будущем, так есть и сейчас — в настоящем-прошлом.

Сидя на ступеньках спиной к дому, он занимается важным делом: вырывает травинки из идеального газона, и когда справа от него присаживается Стив, он не отвлекается, лишь косится на него, но не отрывается от дела: сидит, ждет, вырывает траву.

— Я хочу здесь остаться, — говорит Стив.

Его металлический кулак сжимается, но больше он старается никак не реагировать. Да, он был готов к этому, но ему все равно больно.

Когда теплая рука опускается на его плечо, Баки не вздрагивает, наоборот: он сильнее опускает голову и ссутуливает плечи.

— Баки, посмотри на меня, — нежным голосом просит Стив.

Добросердечный Стив.

Он хочет смягчить удар.

И Баки частично выполняет просьбу, поворачивается к Стиву, но не встречается с ним взглядом. Стива, видимо, это не устраивает, потому что он перемещает руку к его лицу.

— Баки, пожалуйста.

Что за неугомонный, думает он, и все-таки смотрит в его глупые глаза, хлопающие глупыми ресницами.

— Ты такой дурак, — качает Стив головой.

Ну, уж нет. Оскорбления он слушать не собирается. Он собирается встать и уйти.

Но Стив опускает другую руку на его плечо, останавливая, он бормочет:

— Я не могу поверить, что ты думаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, со мной.

Ах.

Конечно.

Баки понимает. Стиву нужен друг. А раз Сэма здесь нет…

Но поток уничижительных мыслей прерывается следующими словами Стива:

— Я любил тебя еще тогда, когда не знал, что такое любовь.

Баки не до конца понимает то, что слышит. Возможно, это слуховые галлюцинации. Он изучает лицо Стива, который кивает и как-то неловко улыбается.

— И да, как ты и сказал, это было неправильно в то время…

— Ты имеешь в виду в _это_ время, — автоматически перебивает Баки, теперь уже считая, что это зрительно-слуховая галлюцинация.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Мне было бы все равно, — с легким раздражением говорит он. — Я готов был целовать тебя на глазах у всех, если бы знал, что это взаимно.

— Да, потому что тебе нравится, когда тебя бьют, — снова автоматически отвечает Баки.

— Нет, потому что я любил тебя, придурок. И люблю.

Перед его глазами лицо Стива расплывается. Он несколько раз моргает, потом чувствует как, что-то мокрое течет по щекам.

Он не верит. Это какой-то сон. Игра воображения. Начиная с того момента, как Стив встал на платформу и исчез, — все это нереально.

Стрэндж, на самом деле, не создал взмахом руки портал в прошлое, он, наверное, этой рукой кинул Баки в лицо какую-то галлюциногенную пыльцу. И теперь Баки в коме и видит сны, а над его телом сидит и плачет старый Стив.

И все же…

— Правда? — спрашивает он и не узнает свой голос: слабый и полный мольбы.

Пальцы Стива нежно гладят его щеку, вытирая непонятно откуда взявшуюся влагу.

— Правда, — говорит он с улыбкой и как-то смущенно опускает голову, но затем будто усилием воли поднимает, чтобы встретиться с Баки взглядом.

И что это за взгляд! Взгляд, от которого у Баки по спине пробегают мурашки. Не столько из-за его интенсивности, а сколько от одного лишь осознания, что Стив всегда так на него смотрел. За все эти годы вместе и порознь ничего не изменилось, просто Баки, наконец, прозревает.

Водоворот черных эмоций сменяется потоком чего-то легкого, воздушного с фейерверками и конфетти.

Рука Баки поднимается, чтобы коснуться щеки Стива, если это все по-настоящему, он может это сделать.

Он может сделать это и намного больше.

— Но почему ты ничего не сказал?

Стив смущенно смотрит в сторону и пожимает плечами.

— Ты любил девушек, — говорит он. — И ты был самым смелым человеком, которого я знал, поэтому… Я думал, ты бы сказал, если бы… Ну, ты понял.

— Если бы я любил тебя, — понимающе кивает Баки.

И теперь Стив смотрит на него с беспокойством, будто бы он думает, что теперь Баки не испытывает тех же чувств.

Что за идиот.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Я любил тебя и люблю.

Лицо Стива озаряется глупой улыбкой, и Баки улыбается в ответ.

Некоторое время они сидят как два дурака, глупо улыбаясь. Затем что-то смещается в выражении Стива, есть намерение в его глазах, и Баки не уверен, кто именно тянется первым, но они целуются.

Сначала это просто нежное касание губ, и у Баки просто нет на это терпения. Он ждал этого слишком долго. И он собирается это исправить, но Стив первым смело проводит языком между его губ. И Баки остается лишь приглашающе открыть рот.

Поцелуй углубляется.

Не так он себе это представлял. Он думал, что ему придется брать инициативу на себя, вести, но Стив…

Стив настолько напорист и нетерпелив, как жаждущий дорвавшийся до заветного глотка воды. Он просто пожирает рот Баки, и Баки не думал, что это будет так возбуждающе.

Когда Стив приподнимается, Баки тянет его ближе, на колени, и Стив как-то так себя маневрирует, что теперь между их телами остается минимум пространства. Он возвышается над ним, и Баки чувствует прижатую к его животу эрекцию.

И когда Стив тянет его за волосы, Баки стонет. Ему нужно больше, и с этой мыслью появляется другая, отрезвляющая: они сидят снаружи, там, где каждый может их увидеть, и снаружи — середина 40-х.

Он нежно кусает нижнюю губу Стива, затем отстраняется, отпуская, чтобы слегка оттолкнуть его.

— Эй, полегче, ковбой, — он не узнает собственный задыхающийся голос.

Они все еще слишком близко.

Глаза Стива потерянно расфокусированные, а губы ярко-красные.

Баки берет секунду, чтобы им полюбоваться. И ему нужна вся накопленная годами выдержка, чтобы не вернуться к тому, чем они занимались.

— Стив, не то чтобы я против. Я только за, — говорит Баки, на что Стив кивает и тянется за следующим поцелуем, но Баки придерживает его за плечи. — Стив, мы в прошлом, снаружи дома твоей девушки, где каждый может нас увидеть. Я не хочу закончить как Тьюринг или хуже. Мне жаль свои яйца.

— Да, — тупо говорит Стив. — Мне тоже. У меня на них большие планы.

Баки смотрит на него недоверчиво.

— Ты так соблазняешь всех своих партнеров?

— Нет.

— Ну, я польщен.

— Я не Питер Пэн, — ни с того ни с сего заявляет Стив.

— Хорошо, — осторожно кивает Баки, не очень понимая, к чему это.

— Я — крокодил, — и Стив клацает зубами, затем усмехается довольный собой.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Ты совсем не умеешь в метафоры, — ворчит он, но не может сдержать улыбки.

Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга, но где-то, совсем близко, раздается собачий лай, и Стив резко встает, что немного застает Баки врасплох, но затем Стив хватает его за руку и нетерпеливо тянет в дом.

— Стив, мы не будем трахаться в доме твоей девушки, — ворчит Баки, но не сопротивляется.

— Она не моя девушка. Ты — моя девушка.

— Стив!

— Баки!

***

С некоторым смущением он наблюдает, как Баки, то есть _он_ , с глупейшим выражением лица падает в портал.

Что за идиот.

Стрэндж замечает его, усмехается одним уголком губ и подмигивает.

Он хочет сказать этому фокуснику все, что он думает одним грубым жестом, но это было бы очень лицемерно. Он ведь, на самом деле, ему искренне благодарен. Поэтому Стрэндж получает от него сдержанный кивок.

И Баки довольный собой не спеша прогуливается к озеру. Было бы глупо упустить такую возможность.

— Эй, Сэмми, — кричит он Сэму в ухо, отчего тот вскрикивает как девчонка и роняет щит.

Не сдерживая смеха, Баки всем весом почти прыгает на скамейку рядом со Стивом, который на его выходку лишь умиленно качает головой.

— Привет, Стив.

— Да, Бак. Давно не виделись, — сухо говорит Стив и улыбается.

А Баки улыбается в ответ.

— О, Боже. Вас таких двое.

***

— Так, Сэм. Ты должен взять щит, сесть на него и…

— Нет. Просто нет.


End file.
